


Distractions to the Max

by amberr1528



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Clingy Max, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Max being an annoying little goofball, Oneshot, Studying, Victoria (surprisingly) putting up with her, chasefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberr1528/pseuds/amberr1528
Summary: Max can't focus. She decides to direct her studies to Victoria instead.





	Distractions to the Max

Max idly draws on the margins of her calculus homework, giving up on making sense of the equations before her. Taking out her earbuds and stretching, she pushes her assignments aside and kicks up her feet on Victoria’s coffee table. The upcoming finals have every Blackwell student frantically studying and residing in their dorm rooms. Max has barely seen any of her friends for the past week. Even Chloe has had her nose stuck in her science textbooks.

As much as she misses hanging out with her friends, Max always enjoys spending time with her girlfriend. Unless she’s cramming, that is. When Victoria studies, she studies. From stacks of flashcards to highlighting every other sentence in her textbooks, Max sees how she maintains her flawless 4.0 GPA. Herself, on the other hand, glances over her notes a few times and hopes for the best. A “B” average is pretty good, right? 

Reaching for her phone to check the time, she can’t help but gasp when it flashes 5:53. A whopping three hours have passed since she started her homework. No wonder she can’t focus. She looks over at Victoria, hunched over her desk, lost in her music and piles of notes. It’s quite the sight to see, Max thinks to herself. The prim and proper Victoria Chase, looks like an entirely different person clad in gray sweats and Ray-Bans glasses. But at the same time, she looks just as beautiful.

Fishing her camera from her bag, Max snaps a photo of Victoria, hoping she won’t notice. Thankfully, she doesn’t. Slowly sneaking up behind her, Max slips the Polaroid into her girlfriend’s hood. Easing back to the couch, she decides to take another picture on her phone to text to Victoria. A few seconds pass until the her phone flashes. Max leans forward, anticipating the girl’s reaction. 

Surprisingly, the blonde doesn’t even flinch. Then it dawns on Max: Victoria probably put her notifications on silent. With Victoria being practically immune to the real world, getting her attention will be much harder. 

She tears off the paper wrapping on her extra straw and shoots the unwrapped half at the back of Victoria’s head. That seems to get something out of her, only it’s not exactly what Max expected. Instead of turning around and shooting her a look, she just smooths her hair back into place. Well, that still didn’t work. Another idea then pops into Max’s head.

Picking up her latte, she begins loudly blowing bubbles into her drink, growing louder and more obnoxious as she sneaks closer to her girlfriend. She then places her drink on her shoulder and continues to blow bubbles, right next to her ear. Victoria’s stoic expression finally changes, her brows furrowing and looking to the side in Max’s direction. But her face slackens once more, still unfazed. 

Rolling her eyes and retreating back to the couch, Max plops down, slightly frustrated with her failed attempts at getting Victoria’s attention. She then comes up with another idea. Walking over to the blonde’s desk once more, she reaches underneath her office chair and pushes the height adjuster, making Victoria fall around half a foot closer to the ground. That should definitely get her attention now. 

And once again, Victoria remains unbothered. Clearing her throat and readjusting her seat, she returns to her studies. “Are you cereal?” Max mutters under her breath. Standing up on the end of the couch, she bounces across each cushion, hops over the bed post, and cannonballs onto Victoria’s bed, the springs squeaking loudly underneath. She then jumps back up and strikes a dramatic pose, similar to an Olympics Competitor, only to stumble backwards, landing on her butt. 

As usual, her girlfriend is as oblivious as ever. Only this time, she looks like she’s pursing her lips together in an attempt to hide her smirk. Max smiles to herself, proud of the fact that she’s finally getting somewhere. Reaching under the bed, she pulls out her guitar. Walking over to her girlfriend once more, she drapes herself across Victoria’s desk, facing her and posing like an 80’s model. Still distracted in her notes, Max loudly clears her throat and begins to strum a few notes.

“Oh Victoria, oh Victoria. Wherefore art thou Victoria?” Max starts, in a ridiculous French accent. “Ever so enraptured within the inky dialect of her textbooks, abandoning her lone, desperate lover to gaze at the back of her immaculate pixie trim. Oh! How will I ever go on? It appears that her soul has been absorbed by such treacherous towers of notes. Oh, the agony!” She wails, her face screwed up in an exaggerated wince, covering her forehead with her arm. 

Looking back at Victoria, Max lets out a sigh. Her is phone inches from her face and hurriedly tapping the screen. The brunette then reaches out and spins her girlfriend’s chair, playing “You Spin Me Right Round” on her guitar and purposefully singing off-key. She realizes that Victoria actually can hear her by the sound of her muffled snickers, along with facing her back to her. 

Max then starts to play a romantic serenade while rambling in an incoherent language and sashaying around the room, trying her best not to trip over her own two feet. “Oh, my sweet Victoria. Looking at you fills me with euphoria. My tall blonde girlfriend, these finals are like a whirlwind. One caring, life-filled gaze from you would be a godsend. That would make me feel so victorious, happiness radiating from my pore-ious.”

Finally, Victoria seems to crack. She covers her grin with her hand, a fit of giggles racking her body, Max joining with her. A good five minutes seem to pass as they hysterically cackle at the other, soon turning to large gasps for air. The blonde is the first to speak, wiping a tear away and raking a hand through her hair. “Oh my gosh, Max. You are ridiculous,” Victoria says between giggles. “Did you really think that I didn’t hear you the whole time?”

“How could I not? You were like some statue,” Max shrugs, widely grinning.

“And you’re like some sort of human key-chain.” 

“Well, you’re like a note-making machi-,” the brunette replies, being cut off by a loud rumble from her stomach. 

“And you’re like an out-of-tune jukebox with a dire need for food,” Victoria shoots back with a smirk. “C’mon, let’s go get something to eat.”

“Totally, but on one condition.”

“And just what is that?” the blonde asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Carry me, duh!” Max says, jumping into her girlfriend’s arms. Surprisingly, she carries her without much effort.

“Jesus, Max. You’re heavier than you look,” she grunts, obviously lying. 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Max teases, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.

“You’re one to talk,” Victoria chuckles. “But seriously, I can’t carry you all the way to the parking lot.

“Lies!” the brunette hisses, then wrapping her legs around Victoria’s waist and hoisting herself up. 

“Ugh, you’re like an overgrown cat.”

“Don’t be catty. Me-ouch.”

“Not another one of your pun tangents, Max,” Victoria groans, rolling her eyes. 

“Not until I race you to punderneath the sun,” she replies, running out of the room and charging down the hall. “Race ya!” Max shouts.

Victoria has no choice but to slip on a pair of shoes, grab her wallet and keys, and run after her girlfriend. There’s no way she’ll lose this race.

Jogging out into the hall, she takes a quick look around, her girlfriend nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Victoria lets out a little scream as Max jumps onto her back, her grip a bit tighter than earlier.

“Spider-Max strikes again!” Max shouts, pumping her fist in the air.

“You really don’t ever give up, do you?” Victoria huffs.

“Nope, and I learned it from you,” she replies, resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “Now, onwards!”

“Remind me to never buy you a latte again.”

“Wow, it sounds like there’s a latte resentment in your voice. Don’t be so bitter, sweeten up a little!”

“Well, I’ve bean carrying you for too long. I’m not as strong as you think,” Victoria says, stopping at the stair well. “I’ll carry you once we’re on the main level.”

“Fine,” Max groans, pouting like a little kid would. 

After they close the door, Victoria suddenly races down the stairs without a word, giggling all the way. “Don’t just stand there stair-ing at me, Max!”

“Oh, you’re on!” Max yells back, taking the stairs two at a time. Due to her girlfriend’s advantage of longer legs, it looks like Max will come in second place this time. 

She finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, and trots out to the campus, gasping for air. Victoria stands a few feet away, flashing a cocky grin. “Took you long enough, Max.”

“How could I keep up when your legs are the same length as my entire body?” Max pants.

“Oh, really?” she replies, walking up to brunette and taking her hand, their fingers naturally lacing together. “Well, what if I told you that I used to run track in middle school?”

“Chasing after your dreams, I see,” Max says, leaning her head on Victoria. “Why’d you stop? Did athleticism not run in your genes?”

“Max, I’m starting to run out of patience.”

“But I love bad puns, does that not jog your memory?”

“I can barely keep track of how many you’ve told in the last hour.”

“You’re right, and I think I’m starting to run out of jokes.”

“Do you feel rended apundered?”

“Totally, like I’ve been thrown punder the bus or something,” Max says, walking into the parking lot. “It’s wheely painful.”

Victoria lets out a heavy sigh, unlocking her car and climbing inside. “So, where do you want to eat?” she asks, turning to the brunette.

“How about the Two Whale’s Diner?”

“Sure, why not? But, uh, how do we get there?”

“Really, Tori?” Max chuckles. “I thought you’ve gone there before.”

“Well, I have, but usually Courtney or Taylor drives me.”

“If you want me to, I can drive us th-,” Max says, slowly reaching for the driver’s wheel.

“Absolutely not, don’t let the name ‘Mad Max’ get to your head.” Victoria replies, playfully batting Max’s hand away. 

“If you say sooo,” Max drawls, slumping into her seat.

“I’ve seen the way you play Mario Kart, Max. There’s no way I’d let you drive an actual car, my own, at that.”  
“But it’s a videogame! Physics barely even matter in there.” Max protests, trying not to laugh. “Can I at least have the aux cord?” 

“Deal. It’s in the glove compartment,” the blonde says, slipping on a pair of shades. 

Max fumbles with the radio while Victoria looks up directions on her phone. A few minutes later, they roll out of the parking lot. 

Both girls ride in a comfortable quietness as Alt-J gently pulses from the speakers. The rosy sunset turns to dusk as dark shades of blue wash over Arcadia Bay. The moon peeks through the wispy clouds as gleaming stars are peppered across the evening sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry for my "hiatus," if you want to call it that :P Anyways, thank you for all of your kudos and kind comments. Have a nice day :)


End file.
